


Call It What You Want

by caochon03



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Arthur and Thane are not kings, Fisting, Gym Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Maids, Mention of Tel'Annas, Muscles, Pool Sex, Sharing a Bed, amateur, cường x cường
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: "Gọi tên anh như thế nào em muốn." Arthur gặp và chiêu mộ Thane về giúp việc nhà cho mình.
Relationships: Arthur/Thane





	Call It What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur và Thane không phải là quốc vương =)). Đây là thuyền mới trong AOV, có nhiều điểm hợp nhau nên tôi ship, mong các bạn nào cảm thấy xa lạ hãy ủng hộ nhiệt tình nếu như cảm thấy hứng thú UWU.
> 
> Skin: Si tình kiếm x Mật vụ.

Thane là một người con trai giỏi giang ở vương quốc Okka, cậu là một chiến binh cầm gươm và khiên được đào tạo, huấn luyện ở thành Carano. Cậu mồ côi cha mẹ từ nhỏ và sống một mình tại ngôi chùa của thầy tu Jinna nhờ sự giúp đỡ từ mạnh thường quân.

Lúc lớn lên, cậu đã phải làm việc nhà, giặt quần áo, tập nấu ăn nên việc trong nhà cậu rất giỏi. Năm 18 tuổi, cậu tốt nghiệp đại học Carano và đi kiếm việc làm.

Trớ trêu thay, ở Okka năm đó xảy ra một đợt bùng phát dịch bệnh viêm đường hô hấp cấp do chủng mới virus Ghen Cô Vi gây ra cho hơn 200.000 người nên binh sĩ tại đó giải tán từ năm này sang năm khác, 10.000 người lính ở ngoài chiến trường đã phải hi sinh vì bệnh viêm phổi.

Do đó, cậu bị thất nghiệp, mà bụng càng ngày càng thiếu ăn mà nếu để vậy thì kiểu gì cậu cũng sẽ bị viêm phổi theo họ. Thane không tìm được một công việc nào dành cho chiến binh thanh gươm vài năm trở lại đây nên cậu sẽ tìm một công việc thay thế, như là đi làm giúp việc chẳng hạn, vì cậu giỏi việc nhà mà.

Nghe thì có vẻ rất tức cười vì công việc này chỉ dành cho phái yếu làm, nhưng nam vẫn làm được. Cậu đã thấy ở các nhà hàng và siêu thị 24h, cũng có nam làm những việc đó.

Thane đến thông tấn xã của Okka để tìm kiếm nhà cần giúp việc , ở đây cậu có thể thấy rất nhiều tờ tìm việc làm được treo trên đó nhưng khổ nổi là yêu cầu của các nam đại gia: nữ _boob khủng, bưởi bự, hack chịch, không lép tường_ , dưới 22 tuổi, xinh đẹp, còn những việc làm cho nam giới đã tuyển dụng hết.

Có lẽ không còn việc làm rồi. Cậu thở dài và quay mặt đi về, do động tác quay người quá nhanh nên mặt cậu đụng phải mặt của một người khác đang cầm những giấy báo cho việc làm để dán trên đó, những tờ giấy kia văng tứa tung xuống mặt đường

"Ui da!" Cậu ngã xuống và xoa đầu của mình.

"Này, cậu gì ơi, có sao không?" Chàng trai tóc vàng lạ mặt hỏi và đỡ lấy cậu. Anh cũng cảm thấy có lỗi vì lúc nãy đi hơi vội nên để xảy ra va chạm.

Thane lồm cồm đứng dậy nói, "Không sao cả, để tôi giúp anh nhặt tờ rơi lên." Thane nói, người kia gật đầu và cùng quay người nhặt tờ rơi.

Cậu nhặt tờ rơi, nhưng do tính khí tò mò nên cậu không ngần ngại đọc trộm. Biết đâu trúng phải nghề mà cậu đang tìm thì sao?

_"Tìm người giúp việc!"_ Thane nháy mắt và căng tròn lên nhìn hai chữ tiếp theo. _"Lương cao!"_ Nhưng không để giới tính gì ở đây.

Cậu hốt hoảng quay người lại làm điệu bộ khiến cho người đàn ông tóc vàng cảm thấy khó hiểu, cậu hỏi: "Anh!!! Kiếm người làm đúng không?"

"Có, chi vậy?" Người lạ kia nháy mắt trước hành động kia của người con trai tóc màu đen kia.

Để không phải tốn nhiều thời gian, Thane nói nhanh mong muốn của mình, "Mướn tôi đi!"

Nam giới mà lại đi xin việc làm này ư, cái đó không thể nào, đàn ông kia thở dài, "Nhưng tôi tính tìm là nữ..." Cơ mà, nếu để ý kĩ thì trông cậu ta cũng không đến nổi, mà gương mặt lại thanh tú nữa, không khác gì nữ giới. Biết đâu là cũng thạo việc nước.

"Vậy à..." Thane thất vọng tràn trề và tiếp tục nhặt tờ rơi lên.

Đặc điểm ấy, đâu phải chỉ có mỗi mình giới tính nữ mới được đàn ông nhận ra được, nam cũng có thể sở hữu và nó hằn rõ trên gương mặt lõm xương ở má.

Bất quá, người lạ gọi lại, "Cậu là nam, làm cũng được! Mà nam như cậu sao không đi chiến trường đi mà phải đi giúp việc nhà?" Mà cũng kì quái, thời buổi giờ nam không có tiền thì cứ ra chiến trường cầm lấy thanh kiếm, sao mà lại...

"Tôi sợ chết đấy, thời buổi nhiễm bệnh, với lại tôi khó khăn quá nên tìm việc tạm bợ để làm cho hết năm!" Thane giải thích, trông cũng hợp lí vì dịch bệnh đang tràn lan, đi chiến trường có thể sẽ gặp nguy hiểm.

Người đàn ông tóc vàng đỡ phải suy nghĩ thêm, nghe hợp lí, đành mời gọi, "Vậy thì... đến nhà tôi đi. Cậu có thể đi làm được rồi, tờ giấy đó nhặt xong đem bỏ luôn đi." Đúng là thông cảm thật, có người gặp khó khăn đây.

"Thật sao!" Thane cảm thấy vui mừng. Thì ra... có người nhận cậu vào làm rồi.

"Được rồi, vì cậu khó khăn nên tôi nhận cậu luôn đó. Xin chào, tên tôi là Arthur, là công tử ở Okka này." Arthur giới thiệu bản thân mình, anh nhìn cậu con trai mà anh cho là thanh tú đó.

"Còn tôi tên là Thane." Thane đọc tên.

_"Thane ư... tên gì hay thế này... lại còn trẻ đẹp nhỉ..."_ Arthur chớp mắt để ý cậu con trai này cả buổi, nhất là nhan sắc không thể chê, gương mặt khá chai sạn (do vất vả) nhưng cũng điển trai hẳn ra, đẹp hơn gái nhiều. Chắc là có kinh nghiệm làm việc rồi. Nam nhân thế này anh còn nghĩ rằng, thật thú vị biết nói sao.

Để không bị phân tâm bởi nhân vật thú vị kia, anh đành phải bỏ qua.

Thane nghĩ mình được làm với công tử ở Okka này chắc hẳn sẽ rất sung sướng đây, đã đành lương lại cao nữa!

—————

Arthur dẫn Thane về nhà của mình, đầu tiên đập vào mắt Thane cậu đó chính là căn nhà rộng hoành tráng.

Một căn nhà rộng với màu sắc đơn giản, vườn hoa bao quanh hàng rào cùng với một cái hồ bơi đối diện cửa ra vào. Bên ngoài có chiếc xe ô tô màu xanh đậu dưới mái hiên, ngay ban công lầu hai. Con nhà giàu số hưởng thật.

Bước vào cửa, bên trong lại vô cùng rộng rãi lại thoáng mát, đồ đạc khá đơn giản nhưng bài trí rất sang trọng, cuối dãy có nhà bếp và sát nó là toilet, ở giữa là phòng khách cũng như là phòng gym kiêm đọc sách ở đối diện và theo đó là lối ra vào, trên lầu chỉ có mỗi một cái phòng ngủ và một cái nhà vệ sinh, đồng thời nối sang phòng ngủ là cái ban công hướng thẳng về nơi Mặt trời mọc buổi sáng ở đằng Đông. Cứ ngỡ như đây là xứ sở thần tiên, chỉ có trong fanfiction mà thôi.

Trong nhà tắt đèn nên khá tối, không có ai ở đây ngoại trừ Arthur ra. Thane nghĩ như thế, cậu thử hỏi thêm về anh:

"Nhà của anh đây sao?" Cậu vừa di chuyển vào trong vừa hỏi.

Arthur để ý đến lời nói liền đáp lại, "Ừ phải, có gì không?" Anh hỏi.

Đúng thật như suy nghĩ của Thane, nãy giờ đi khắp căn nhà vẫn chưa nhận ra dấu hiệu có người ở nên chắc hẳn nhân vật tóc vàng tốt bụng này ở một mình, "Anh ở một mình à?" Cậu hỏi trực tiếp.

"Ừ, tôi từng có một cô giúp việc ở đây nhưng cổ trúng vé số nên xin nghỉ rồi, ba mẹ tôi đã li dị năm tôi lên đại học và tôi rời xa gia đình để dọn đến đây một mình."

Anh kể cho cậu nghe. Thane mới biết rằng cô gái đó tên là Tel'Annas, cũng khá trẻ và cơ thể như tiêu chí quảng cáo đặt ra, cô cũng là người gặp khó khăn giống như cậu nên mới xin đi làm giúp việc ở nhà anh.

Một tháng trước, cô nàng trúng vé số Athanott giải đặc biệt được tới 100.000 quân huy (tương ứng với 200 tỉ đồng), cô chia tiền cho Arthur nhằm cảm ơn anh đã chăm sóc cô tốt trong suốt thời gian qua, sau đó cô bỏ đi nước ngoài biệt xứ không còn liên lạc gì với anh nữa.

Anh có tiền mua được căn nhà rộng, khá dư dã nên người ta gọi anh là công tử xứ Okka. Vì ở nhà hoài cũng chán nên anh đi du lịch khắp đất nước Athanor trong vòng một tháng, sau đó anh quay về đây kiếm người giúp việc mới để làm việc nhà cho anh. Tình cờ gặp được cậu đây.

Sau khi nghe hiểu cả, Thane gật đầu, "Thế à..." Cô gái kia thật là số đỏ, vận may đó cậu đã ước muốn nhưng chưa bao giờ xảy đến với cậu.

"Cậu... thì sao..." Arthur hỏi ngược lại vì anh muốn hiểu rõ hơn về gia cảnh của Thane.

"Tôi... mất cha mẹ từ nhỏ, đã phải làm việc nhà và học tập cật lực từ nhỏ." Thane kể là cuộc đời của mình cho Arthur. Học tập chăm chỉ sao, đúng là... dân tri thức.

Đã đẹp trai nam tính, tri thức, lại thạo việc nhà. Người gì đâu mà... ngàn năm có một thế này.

Arthur gật đầu, sau đó cười khẩy và nói, "Tôi hiểu rồi, cậu có thể ở đây. Tôi ở một mình chỉ có một cái giường thôi, nhưng cả tôi và cậu có thể nằm chung."

_"Nếu thích thì ở đây luôn có sao đâu!"_

Giường? Chỉ có một cái và hai người nằm. À mà thôi, hai người nam nên chẳng có vấn đề gì cả. Thane gật đầu đáp, "Cảm ơn anh..."

"Được rồi, lên thay đồ đi, tôi có đồ cho nam mặc đấy." Arthur nói, người vẫn đang háo hức được dẫn người mới vào nhà của mình.

"Ok..." Thane làm mặt nghiêm túc.

Arthur dẫn Thane lên phòng ngủ, đúng là chỉ có một chiếc giường ở giữa như đã nói lúc nãy thật.

Căn phòng được trang trí hoạ tiết màu nâu, một cái tủ màu nâu lớn đối diện, và hai cái bàn nhỏ. Rèm cửa và trần nhà màu trắng tạo cảm giác hài hoà, ba bức tranh treo trên nền tường màu trắng đem lại cho căn phòng một sự sống động đơn giản chưa từng có.

Thane đặt hành lí vào trong tủ quần áo, trong khi đó Arthur lục từng bộ quần áo một và cuối cùng đưa ra cho cậu một bộ đồ.

Đó chính là bộ quần áo bồi bàn màu đen cũ, sơ mi trong màu trắng. Arthur nói, "Thane, mặc cái này vào đi và mỗi ngày làm việc nhà giúp tôi." Anh ném cho cậu cái móc treo chứa bộ đồ đó, cậu nhìn và nháy mắt, sau đó thở dài nhưng do Arthur quay đầu lại nên không để ý thấy.

Cậu đứng dậy và cầm bộ đồ đi vào nhà vệ sinh, Arthur quay mặt lại để ý thấy liền nói, "Này, thay tại chỗ cũng được, nhà chỉ có mỗi tôi và cậu là nam nên có gì đâu mà phải ngại!"

Thane đỏ mặt và nói, "Do tôi chưa quen thôi..." Cậu đi vào trong nhà vệ sinh thay đồ.

Arthur nhìn cậu lắc đầu, thầm nghĩ, _"Từ từ, rồi sẽ quen."_

Một lát sau, Thane bước ra ngoài, diện trước mặt Arthur một người giúp việc nam với bộ trang phục phục vụ màu đen trắng điển hình.

Tay cậu con trai tóc màu đen đưa lên cổ, thắt nơ trước mặt anh rồi, lấy tay phủi lên trên bộ áo để nó không quá bó. Do quá hợp, Arthur hô lên một cái, "Perfection!", tay không quên búng một cái để tạo kí hiệu cho rằng anh rất hài lòng cho cậu biết.

Thane nháy mắt, trên tay vẫn còn quần áo cũ hồi nãy, cậu gật đầu nói, "Tôi xin giặt đồ trước."

"Nhìn cậu ok lắm đó. Chậc... đi làm được rồi, sọt quần áo để ở ngoài ban công đấy, máy giặt ở dưới phòng giặt đồ đối diện nhà vệ sinh phòng bếp." Arthur chép miệng hài hước nói, anh chỉ chỗ trong nhà.

Đúng là... hợp không còn từ nào để tả, quá hoàn hảo luôn, Arthur rất thích cậu con trai thú vị này rồi. Thane gật đầu và đi trước. Anh nhìn cậu rời đi mà cảm thấy buồn cười rồi cũng ra ngoài.

...

Kể từ ngày hôm đó, Arthur có thêm một người giúp việc mới, nhưng thay vì là nữ mà lại là nam.

Anh để ý Thane... cách cậu làm việc rất tình cảm và cũng có phần dứt khoát, đâu ra đó. Lẽ đó anh cảm thấy hài lòng với người làm mới này, hơn cả cô gái đợt trước vì đối với anh, cô chỉ làm cho có lệ chứ không có điều đặc biệt này.

Điểm đặc biệt nhất phải kể đến đó chính là cậu nấu ăn rất ngon, cậu nấu được nhiều món từ mặn đến ngọt và món mà Arthur đã thích trong số đó là cá sốt tương ớt, thay cho _thùng mì gói_ trước kia mà anh vốn mua về để nấu ăn nhanh.

Tiếp theo là Thane biết sử dụng các thiết bị đồ dùng cơ bản trong nhà, có mấy đồ dùng hơi lạ như máy chiên không dầu, tủ lạnh đa năng, máy xay sinh tố cầm tay, điều hoà là cậu chưa biết. Cậu chỉ cần dành một đêm đọc và nghiên cứu sách hướng dẫn sử dụng trong nhà kho là làm được ngay.

Mục đích cậu dành suốt cả đêm như thế là để việc trong nhà không làm Arthur anh phải thất vọng, cậu sẽ làm được điều tốt nhất để có được thu nhập đáng kể từ người chủ tốt bụng trong mùa dịch này, có khi cậu chảy máu mũi vì phải ngồi học lâu nhưng không sao cả.

Ngoài ra, do lúc cấp 3 đam mê thể hình, Thane mượn dụng cụ tập tạ và luyện thân thể trong phòng gym của Arthur để giữ cơ và vóc dáng, cậu yêu thích cơ thể khoẻ mạnh và có cơ để chống chọi bệnh viêm phổi. Thành thử ra người cậu cũng nổi cơ bụng và cả cánh tay, nhưng do mặc cái áo bồi bàn trắng đen che kín toàn thân trừ cổ tay cổ chân kia nên Arthur không phát hiện được. Cậu còn tranh thủ đi bơi ở cái hồ bên ngoài căn nhà cùng anh, nếu có thể.

Cậu với anh ở bên cạnh nhau được khoảng một tháng, do cùng giới tính nên hai người hiểu nhau và trò chuyện với nhau thường xuyên, từ chuyện đời và chuyện xã hội. Tuy nhiên đó chỉ là sự tương tác đầy tình cảm giữa chủ nhà và người giúp việc như bình thường mà thôi. Không hề có gì ở đây.

Nhưng với Arthur thì lại khác, để ý kĩ con người hoàn hảo kia, sự tiếp xúc này không chỉ đơn thuần là người chủ và người giúp việc đâu, mà thay vào đó là một cảm xúc mãnh liệt chưa từng có, một cảm xúc đó đã phá vỡ sự xiềng xích giữa khoảng cách dường như xa vời giữa hai người không cùng thế giới với nhau, thay vào đó là một tình yêu thầm kín mà anh dành cho cậu.

Lẽ đó mà mỗi đêm, anh đều suy nghĩ và "tự xử" chính mình để quên đi cảm xúc hứng thú sinh tình thế này.

—————

Một ngày nọ...

Thane như mọi ngày sau khi giặt quần áo của cậu và Arthur xong, cậu lôi chúng ra và đem treo ở sào phơi quần áo.

Thane lôi quần áo đã khô xong để ở một góc, tí nữa đem ủi để gấp lại đem cất vào tủ quần áo. Sau đó, cậu quay lại nhà vệ sinh cầm sọt quần áo bẩn và đem vào trong phòng giặt đồ để cho vào máy.

Cậu bỏ từng cái áo sơ mi, cái quần đùi và quần dài vào trong máy giặt, đồ lót và nội y của cậu đã cho vào xong đến của Arthur thì...

Thane để ý cái quần lót đó, mấy bữa nay hay gặp thứ quần ươn ướt thế này, đâm ra trông kì quái thật. Vài lần thì có thể bỏ qua nhưng lần này thì không. Cậu chạm tay vào thì đúng thật là có ướt và soi kĩ nó có màu trắng nữa! Cậu đưa lên ngửi thử thì... có mùi.

Đột nhiên, ở sau lưng cậu, Arthur bước vào trong phòng giặt đồ làm cậu phải giấu cái nội y kia đi, anh đang muốn lấy bộ quần áo yêu thích của mình để mặc ngủ. Để ý thái độ của cậu kèm theo cái tính khí tò mò của mình, anh nhìn từ sau lưng cậu hỏi, "Ngửi cái gì thế?"

Câu hỏi làm cho Thane giật bắn mình, cậu lắp bắp nói không thành lời, "Không... có!"

"Còn giấu, đưa đây xem!" Rõ ràng là có gì mờ ám, Arthur dứt khoát điều tra.

"Không có gì đâu..."

"Cho tôi xem!" Thane vẫn cứ giấu, nhưng người đàn ông tóc màu vàng kia dần dần ép cậu vào một góc tường đành phải thua trận. Tay đành phải chìa ra cho anh xem.

Cái quần lót tối qua giấu giếm kia!

Arthur nhìn thấy được mà phải bật cười lắc đầu. Anh đã nghĩ rằng...

Bị phát hiện... bị phát hiện rồi.

Người giúp việc nam điển trai kia phát hiện mình yêu thầm cậu, anh nghĩ.

Anh cầu trời cho người giúp việc đáng yêu này ngây thơ chẳng biết gì đi là được. Đã vậy anh nghĩ lúc nãy còn ngửi lấy ngửi để, làm chuyện âm thầm nữa.

Càng nghĩ càng thấy phấn chấn, muốn đỏ cả mặt.

Arthur đưa lại cái quần lót của mình cho cậu. Thane thở dài tạo cho anh cảm giác rằng đang có sự thất vọng không hề nhẹ ở đây.

Cậu không nói gì và bỏ nó vào trong máy giặt, cho nước giặt vào máy và bấm nút. "Đồ của anh ở trong sọt đấy." Cậu lạnh giọng nói.

Gì đây? Giận rồi sao, Arthur để ý nét mặt nghiêm túc kia của người giúp việc tóc màu đen. Để không khí ở đây không gặp sự căng thẳng, Arthur vào sọt quần áo kiếm lấy bộ đồ mình cần và bước ra ngoài.

Thane vẫn tiếp tục công việc hiện tại của mình.

—————

Tối hôm đó, Thane tắm trong phòng tắm của hai người xong, cậu chỉ mặc mỗi chiếc áo ba lỗ và một cái quần đùi ngắn để đi ngủ như mọi khi.

Sau khi đánh răng và thoa kem dưỡng da ban đêm xong, cậu bước ra ngoài tắt đèn nhà tắm thì phát hiện cả phòng ngủ tối om, nhớ lúc nãy để đèn bàn mà sao tắt "sớm" thế này, càng nghĩ càng thấy ngộ. Do tắt đèn cộng với việc rèm cửa "bị" kéo lại nên không thấy gì cả.

Cậu vẫn lau khô tóc của mình và đặt chiếc khăn trở lại trong phòng tắm, người chuẩn bị lên giường, thiết nghĩ Arthur muốn đi ngủ sớm.

Nhưng không...

"Hơ..." Cậu bị ai đó túm lại từ đằng sau, lôi đi một mạch và ném thẳng lên trên giường.

Cậu nằm ngửa ra không hề hay trước chuyện này, "... ai đó...?" Cậu cố hỏi dẫu trong đầu cậu có suy nghĩ rằng: Rõ ràng chỉ có hai người ở cái nhà này, khả năng 99,99% đó chính là...

Chưa kịp đoán xong, Thane bị người đó nhào lên "tấn công", thân thể đè xuống, một thứ gì đó chặn bờ môi của cậu lại không cho cậu nói. "A... ưm..." Thứ đó rất ấm làm cho cậu muốn né mà né không được, cậu đành phải há miệng ra một chút để oxi bên ngoài đi vào trong nhưng tạo điều kiện cho đầu lưỡi đối phương đi vào tìm lưỡi của mình để vét lấy.

Cuộc giằng co diễn ra trong vòng 1 phút, Thane bị sự ép buộc kia làm cho không còn một chút sức lực nào để chống trả được nữa. Người đó vừa dứt môi ra thì cậu thở dốc, "...Arthur...? Là anh sao?"

"Thane... Thane..." Là những tiếng thì thầm, rõ ràng là tiếng của Arthur đây, đã vậy còn nói vô tai cậu nữa, làm cậu giật mình mấy cú.

Miệng anh chuyển sang khiêu khích hõm cổ của cậu làm cho cậu phải ngẩng mặt lên để né cơn nhột, nhưng vô tình tạo không gian cho Arthur xâm chiếm lấy yết hầu cũng như đốt xương cổ của cậu.

Cậu vẫn chưa hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra nên hỏi, "Ah... anh đang làm gì thế?" Cậu chỉ có biết bây giờ người mình đang tê dại, toàn thân có giật và tứ chi bắt đầu vịnh lấy chủ nhân. Cả cái dương vật, từ lúc cậu còn nhỏ cho đến lớn, cậu cứ nghĩ nó đứng lên là do bản năng hoá ra là do hơi nóng của người đối phương đã làm cho thứ đó phản bội mình mà ngóc lên.

"Thả lỏng nào!"

Tay cậu chạm vào lưng anh, nó là da thịt chứ không phải quần áo, cậu mò xuống eo và đùi anh thì đích thực là anh chẳng có mặc bất cứ thứ gì, kể cả nội y cũng "không có" nhưng chừa lấy đôi tất chống lạnh ở chân. Cậu hết hồn mà phải run rẩy, thêm nữa cái thứ gì vừa to vừa gân guốc vén cái áo thun ba lỗ để chạm vào cơ bụng săn chắc của cậu, làm cho cậu hơi sợ.

Đó là... dương vật của đối phương, kì cục chết đi được. Thane đỏ mặt nháy mắt một cái thật mạnh.

"Anh... biến thái... đồ bệnh!" Cậu căng mắt nhìn anh, mắt giờ đã quen với bóng tối nên đã có thể thấy được đôi chút cảnh phòng ngủ, đèn nhà tắm nãy không hay biết có chuyện này nên lỡ tắt, thành ra phải nhìn trong tối.

Nghĩ đang phản đối chuyện nổi hứng của mình, Arthur không phản bác lại mà nhẹ nhàng nói:

" _Gọi như thế nào em muốn!_ " Tay Arthur đã thâu tóm lấy cái áo của Thane, anh từ từ vén nó và kéo ra thật nhanh và ném thẳng xuống giường, ngay cạnh tủ.

Thane bị cảnh trấn lột quần áo đó mà phải há hốc mồm, chưa kịp làm gì thì bị cởi bay mất áo ba lộ sát người kia. Làm cho cậu muốn phải che lại, nhưng không thể...

**Hai người có cơ nổi lên như thế này**

Bấy giờ, trước mặt Arthur là một cơ thể săn chắc nhưng vẫn giấu giếm cả tháng nay, nhìn cơ bắp cũng ngang với anh nhưng cậu lại ngại, không muốn cho xem vì đây là báu vật. Tranh thủ thời gian đó, anh hôn lấy cơ múi của Thane, một tay ôm lấy eo cậu, tiện thể một tay kéo quần của cậu xuống.

Cậu gầm lên một cái, hai tay chuyển sang nắm lấy mái tóc màu vàng của đối phương đang "khám phá" vùng bụng của mình, chân theo bản năng từ từ giang rộng ra để không làm cho chủ nhân của mình thất vọng.

"Thấy... thấy hết rồi..." Cậu đỏ mặt lẩm bẩm.

"Cơ thể thật đẹp... sao lại giấu anh đến một tháng chứ." Arthur thì thầm.

Tay của Arthur xoa nắn bụng của Thane, đầu đã chuyển sang cái nội y trước khi vén nó xuống khỏi chân của cậu để chiêm ngưỡng thứ quan trọng nhất của cuộc đời cậu.

Khi cái nội y đã được cởi bỏ chỉ chừa mỗi tất chống lạnh, trước mặt anh có thể thấy đó chính là một cái cây gậy thịt có "thể tích" ngang với anh nhưng vẫn còn đang non yếu, anh lấy một tay túm lấy nó và vuốt ve lên xuống, miệng bắt đầu ngậm lấy nó.

Cảm thấy giật mình mình, cậu ngước đầu lên để thấy rõ tên chủ nhân "biến thái" kia đang làm trò gì mà đến cả cậu còn không biết, thứ đó vốn dĩ để tống khứ chất thải trong người, sao lại đem đi ngậm chứ? Cậu thốt lên, "Bẩn... đừng mà..."

Câu nói đó đầy sức kháng cự làm anh nghi ngờ hỏi, "Amateur sao?" Anh đoán được đây rõ ràng là lần đầu chứ không phải là lần thứ hai hay ba nên mới thốt ra những câu nói như chứ "biết yêu là gì" thế này.

"Cái gì...? Amateur?" Thane cảm thấy khó hiểu.

Không biết càng tốt, đúng là lần đầu thật, Arthur nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, "Không có gì!" Không cần tra hỏi cũng biết.

Thane bị cơn cực khoái của mình tràn từ xương chậu đến tận sống não, cậu nằm xuống để tận hưởng, đầu không quên ngước nhẹ đầu lên theo dõi.

Cuộc hâm nóng dương vật của Thane kéo dài đến 5 phút, cậu tuôn ra vài giọt đầu tiên và không hẳn là xuất tinh.

Arthur có thể cảm thấy thứ ấm ấm từng giọt đó và dần dứt ra, anh quỳ xuống, để chân ở dưới nền nhà, hai tay kéo chân cậu lại gần anh sao cho mông cậu nằm ở cạnh giường đối diện anh, hai tay săn chắc kia của anh nhấc hai chân của cậu lên, miệng mau chóng hâm nóng vị trí cửa sau của cậu.

Thane cắn môi của mình, cảm giác tê dại từ bên dưới truyền thẳng vào đầu cậu, vừa nhột lại vừa sướng, cậu vẫn còn nghĩ chuyện này vừa bẩn vừa biến thái, không thể tin được những thứ này lại có "tác dụng" khác... ngoài ý muốn, đem lại khoái lạc ma mị đó. Hên là lúc nãy có tống khứ hết chất thải rồi nên rất sạch sẽ.

Dứt miệng ra xong, cái khe mông đã đủ ướt rồi, Arthur nhìn cậu một lúc, một bàn tay xuýt xa cái đó trước khi bắt đầu cho từng ngón một vào trong,

"Ahh..." Thane kêu lên một cái, cảm nhận được một thứ gì đó đang "xâm chiếm" hậu môn của mình. "Không... không... ah..." Cậu chịu đau được, cậu cố gắng không cho đối phương biết là mình đang đau.

Thế là, ngón tay thứ hai, ngón tay thứ ba,... "Ahh..." Cậu vẫn cố làm giảm âm thanh rợn người đó.

Ngón tay thứ tư, ngón tay thứ năm. "Ahhhh..." Cậu sắp ứa mắt, thầm nghĩ... bộ tính là sẽ... móc ruột cậu sao.... không được không đời nào.

Arthur chép miệng, đợi đối phương của mình im lặng để quen lấy cơn đau mà im hẳn, rõ ràng là cơ thể săn chắc kia chịu đau rất giỏi nên chắc là phải làm tiếp thôi. Sau đó, anh rút hết cả năm ngón ra, lẽ đó làm Thane giật mạnh một cái, cậu gầm gừ liên hoàn, bộ phận đó thoi thóp theo nhịp thở vì có sự "xâm nhập".

Do có chuẩn bị sẵn, ở bên dưới giường, anh có đặt một lọ bôi trơn ở đó, anh thoa vào bàn tay trái của mình cho thật đều tay rồi lại tiếp tục xâm chiếm chỗ đó.

Thane hé mắt nhìn... và cậu hoảng sợ khi thấy anh lại ngồi dưới vị trí kia của mình, cái lỗ đó vẫn đang thoi thóp vì chuyện ban nãy.

Arthur đưa ngón tay đầu tiên, thứ hai, và thứ ba, lần này nhanh hơn.

"Ahhhhhh..." Thane cảm thấy đau điếng nhưng rất thoáng chốc. Cậu phát hiện trực tràng bên dưới của cậu trơn láng nên không còn ma sát nữa, kết quả là giảm đau đáng kể.

Ngón thứ tư và ngón thứ năm đi vào tiếp, cậu gầm thêm một lần nữa.

Arthur nhìn cậu đang run rẩy chịu đựng được một lúc, sau đó anh dần dần đưa cả năm ngón vào trong, dần dần cuộn lại thành quả nắm đấm và...

"Ahhhhhh.... đừng đauuuuu.... Arthur.... không....." Đốt tay của nắm đấm khá nhọn nên đã đẩy trực tràng của cậu ra một góc, và thứ đó lại tiếp tục hé mở.

Cơn đau cứ ập đến, người cậu bứt rứt không yên, cậu nghiến răng, cậu thở sâu khi dần dần cả cái nắm tay cho xâm nhập vào. Cậu nhìn thấy được lúc bấy giờ nguyên cả tay đấm của Arthur đã chui vào trong, miệng hậu môn giờ kẹp cổ tay anh lại.

Do bị giãn người nên Thane la lên không khỏi thất thanh, nó quá đau nhưng cũng quá... khác lạ và có phần sung sướng.

"Rộng rồi này!" Arthur thì thầm, Thane trừng mắt, cậu có linh cảm sắp sửa có chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Chuẩn bị tinh thần nhé..." Đúng như linh cảm. Thane trợn to mắt thở dốc, chuẩn... chuẩn bị.

Chưa kịp định hình, cả bàn tay của Arthur giật ra khỏi người Thane, gây ra một sự đau đớn chấn động khắp cơ thể, cả người lúc bấy giờ đã rã rời, cậu vì đau mà la lên như "Keera bị bại trận", nước mắt phải ứa ra ngoài.

Kéo theo của việc này là phần thịt trực tràng cậu bị lòi ra tạo hẳn một lỗ huyệt đầy màu đỏ.

Arthur lại tiếp tục cho vào tiếp một cái tay đấm khác và không còn từ tốn nữa, rồi lại rút ra, cậu la lên đợt hai. "Đây là fisting. Lần đầu rất đau nhưng dần sẽ quen." Arthur thì thầm.

Anh hứng thú làm tới 3-4 lần tới nữa, do lần đầu nên buông tha. Mỗi lần như vậy, cậu có thể cảm nhận được người mình đang bị xé toạc ra, một phần là do đau và một phần là do thần kinh tuyến tiền liệt, cậu kêu lên thảm thiết hơn làm đối phương nằm trên cảm thấy thương hại. Lần rút cuối của Arthur lại nhẹ nhàng để không làm lòi ra phần thịt thừa ở trực tràng, trả lại hậu môn như cũ.

Sau khi chấm dứt việc thâm nhập, Arthur buông đi. Thane nằm đó thở dốc, mồ hôi nhễ nhại, Arthur lấy khăn ướt lau sạch bàn tay trái của mình mà lắc đầu. Cậu khép chân lại để mong hậu môn nó đóng lại nhưng mà khó khăn quá... lỡ sáng sắp tới...

Chưa kịp lo xa, Thane bị Arthur kéo lại đặt lên trên gối, anh lấy tay xuýt xa "cầu xin" cái hậu huyệt như chưa hề "có lỗi" gì với nó.

Do nhìn trong ban đêm đã quen nãy giờ nên Thane có thể thấy được cơ thể Arthur trần truồng không một thứ gì trên người đang đứng đối diện về phía mình, ngay chính bản thân cậu cũng chẳng có gì ngoại trừ cái tất. Tay anh đang vuốt ve dương vật dài "bằng cỡ đối phương" của mình để nó căng cứng trở lại chuẩn bị đưa vào trong cậu.

Do nãy giờ cái lỗ bị hé rộng nên việc đưa vào khá là dễ dàng, anh ấn cậu xuống và bắt đầu thâm nhập dần. Cái thứ này cho vào trong cậu nó nhỏ hơn cái bàn tay, Thane bây giờ không thấy đau mà đối với cậu, đó chính là một sự sung sướng.

Arthur kéo hai cái chân cậu gác lên hông mình và chống một tay lên giường, một tay còn lại bắt đầu kích thích dương vật của Thane và hông của Arthur bắt đầu đẩy vào với tốc độ nhanh dần đều.

Anh cuối người xuống để mặt đối mặt với cậu để có thể chiêm ngưỡng gương mặt thanh tú đẹp trai kia, miệng thấm thoát ra tiếng kêu của sự chịu đựng như đang muốn cổ vũ người nằm trên ra sức đưa vào và ra.

"Còn đau không..." Arthur một mặt hôn vào má cậu và mút lấy xương cơ ngay gần mắt, miệng thì thầm vào tai cậu.

"Không... không hề, nhưng rất... rất..." Thane chối bỏ thế nhưng thật ra thì khác, bản thân cậu là một người giúp việc nên phải chiều chủ nhân của mình.

Lẽ đó mà Arthur nhanh hơn chút, lúc này khoái cảm từ tuyến tiền liệt và đáy chậu truyền lên não bộ của Thane, cậu gầm gừ to nhỏ toàn chữ cái nguyên âm. Mặt cậu đã đỏ ửng, mồ hôi đã nhễ nhại, cảm giác này... cậu chưa từng trải qua.

Cảm thấy đối phương đang co giật, "Sướng chứ..." Arthur hỏi, một tay vẫn đang kích thích dương vật người nằm dưới kiêm cái hông đang đẩy ra vào nhiệt tình nữa.

"Không... ah... đúng đúng..." Thane lấp bấp nói, nó đích thực không còn đau nữa mà là cảm giác rất sung sướng, cậu sắp phát điên lên.

Hai người tiếp tục màn giao hợp này được 30 phút nữa, do hai cái dương vật kia đã quá lâu chưa xuất tinh nên cuộc lâm trận kéo dài lâu đến thế.

Arthur cảm thấy đầu dương vật mình có cảm giác sung sướng, anh nói, "Sắp ra rồi này..."

Thane không hiểu, ra là cái gì? Và thế là cậu có thể cảm giác được thứ dịch gì đó đang làm bên dưới của mình ướt nhầy. Là Arthur đã "ra" như trong lời thoại, hay nói khoa học đó chính là sự xuất tinh.

Arthur lấp đầy cả một cái lỗ bên dưới của cậu bằng tinh dịch của mình và nhẹ nhàng đưa vào cho đến khi nào dừng hẳn. Tay chuyển sang "jerk off" nốt cái dương vật của Thane và làm nó xuất tinh đầy lên người cậu, cậu kêu lên. Đối với cậu, khúc đó đã làm cho cậu lên đỉnh thật sự, nó rất tuyệt vời và không thể chê vào đâu được.

Arthur ngã người bên gối của mình và nằm xuống, anh thở thật sâu vào.

Hai người nằm đó định hình chính mình, Thane vẫn bất động đó. Nước mắt cậu đột nhiên tuôn ra khi nghĩ chuyện hồi nãy, nó quá vội vàng nhưng cũng để lại nhiều cảm xúc. "Arthur... sao anh lại làm vậy..."

"Em đã phát hiện mất rồi..." Arthur thổ lộ, bản thân anh đã phát sốc lúc đó, chuyện quần lót bị phát hiện ra.

"Điều gì?" Thane khó hiểu.

"Cái quần lót." Arthur nói cái thứ quần áo đó, đã vậy còn được "ngửi" lấy nữa.

Thane lắc đầu, "Tại em thấy nó bẩn thôi, hơn thế lại tò mò..." Bây giờ cậu đã biết "ra" là cái gì nên cái chất lỏng dính cái nội y ở phòng giặt đồ kia cũng là tinh dịch.

Arthur nháy mắt mà cảm thấy đỏ mặt, "Anh tưởng em đã biết chuyện đó."

Chuyện đó, có khi nào là tình cảm của anh dành cho cậu không. Thế sao lại không nói ra mà lại...

"Anh đã yêu quý em sao?" Thane tự hỏi.

"Anh..." Arthur đã hoá thẹn. Đích thực là vậy, đó là Thane khó khăn nhưng làm việc có tình cảm với anh nhất, quan tâm đến anh nhất. Hơn thế, cậu còn có gương mặt trẻ trung xán lạn nữa, ai mà không thể không thích.

2 phút sau, họ không nói gì. Đối với Arthur, anh suy nghĩ nãy giờ có thể đó không phải chỉ đơn giản là "thích", mà nó hơn thế nữa, cảm giác vượt qua giới hạn rất khó để mà giải thích.

Thane đã thấu cảm, "Em cảm ơn anh, anh thật tốt bụng." Thane mở lời để không làm đối phương thêm sốt ruột nữa.

Arthur cảm thấy ngạc nhiên khi Thane không định từ chối mình, à mà quên, lúc nãy bị gọi là... "Này, em có nghĩ anh thật biến thái không?"

Lúc đầu là vậy vì Thane chưa biết gì, nhưng hoá ra đó là tình yêu thương của Arthur dành cho cậu nên nó không còn là hai chữ đó nữa. "Không hề, là người giúp việc hay chủ nhân, em có trách nhiệm phục vụ anh."

Người giúp việc và chủ nhân? Nói nghe quá đơn giản. Anh muốn cao siêu hơn nữa, leo rào chắn ranh giới ngỡ như chưa bao giờ hoà chung một nhịp này. Cậu nên là gì với anh? Tiếp tục là bạn? Người yêu? Bạn tình? Hay là... Bạn tri kỉ?

Nghĩ về con người thú vị và ngây thơ này, anh có câu trả lời cụ thể nhưng nói ra thì mơ hồ, "Không đúng, từ giờ em là người yêu của anh, không chủ nhân hay người giúp việc gì hết."

Trở thành người yêu ư, cậu cảm thấy thật ấm áp. Thane giàn giụa nhưng giấu tiếng, cố nhẫn nhịn lấy. "Arthur..."

Arthur kéo Thane lại đặt lên lồng ngực của mình, "Anh yêu em từ lúc ở thông tấn xã rồi. Em ghét anh ra sao, em muốn gọi anh thế nào tuỳ em muốn."

"Em cũng yêu anh. Và sẽ gọi anh là ông xã." Thane đã kìm được, cậu nói một câu nghe ấm lòng.

Trong lúc đó, Thane có hỏi Arthur chuyện ở chung với người giúp việc trước, anh có như thế này hay không, anh giải thích rằng Tel'Annas trước đó từ chối anh ngay từ vài ngày làm việc và không yêu anh, anh còn kể rằng anh đã nhẫn nhịn việc phát tiết cho đến giờ phút này, khi có cơ hội tỏ tình với cậu, mặc dù hơi đau do còn nghiệp dư.

Hai người cùng nhau đi ngủ.

—————

Từ ngày hôm đó, Thane phát hiện ra một điều rằng người mình bủn rủn, hễ chạm vào cái lỗ đằng sau thì khoái cảm lại ập đến. Có lúc Arthur đòi hỏi cậu quá, cậu đành phải chiều anh. Kiểu, anh bắt cậu phải fist anh ngược trở lại và sau đó hai người fist nhau, tướng tá như Arthur trâu bò như cậu nên chịu đau kha khá, riêng anh không dám gào hay thét lên cho cậu biết. Fisting... tuy nó đem lại cảm giác đau nhưng vài bữa sau chỉ còn lại sự sung sướng, hai người fisting với nhau thô bạo hơn và từ từ rời xa dầu bôi trơn, lẽ đó cuộc vui thêm sướng.

Về chuyện làm việc, Thane vẫn như trước, đó chính là làm việc cho Arthur nhưng thêm một cái kĩ hơn, nhắc nhở anh những chuyện lặt vặt, tra hỏi thói hư tật xấu rồi dành hai ba tiếng mài dũa lại thói quen con người trong lúc họ đang tập gym với nhau.

Trong tình huống xung quá, Arthur đòi hỏi quái đản hơn như hai người fist nhau ở trong bếp, trong phòng giặt đồ, hay cả trong phòng gym, và dưới hồ bơi nữa. Cho cả tay đấm vào trong hậu môn là món ăn cơm bữa của hai người mỗi ngày.

Hai người sống nhau như vợ chồng kể từ ngày hôm đó, bên ngoài xã hội Athanor đã biết sau khi nghe tin come out của hai người, các cô gái mà thầm mong yêu mến Thane và Arthur đều khóc nghẹn khi thấy idol đã có chủ.

Hai năm sau, dịch bệnh do virus Ghen Cô Vi gây ra đã được dập tắt. Quốc phòng đã được thiết lập trở lại.

"Arthur ông xã, xem này. Mật vụ cho tình báo liên bang Athanor do cửu vĩ hồ Liliana chiêu mộ, em rất muốn được tham gia." Thane đọc được tờ báo, ban đầu cậu tính sẽ vác kiếm đi tham gia chiến trường nhưng không, cậu đã đổi lại và sẽ tham gia làm gián điệp liên bang.

Đập vào mắt anh là những con số quân huy cái ở phần lương tháng, đúng là một nghề hiếm hoi cho cậu, "Lương cao, nếu như em muốn." Arthur thở dài.

Thane nháy mắt, "Cảm ơn anh... mà sao anh không vui chút xíu nào..." Cậu phát hiện anh không hề vui vẻ chuyện đó.

Anh cảm thấy mình sắp rời xa cậu nên cảm thấy buồn đôi chút, "Không có gì... anh vốn dĩ đã quen với việc ở nhà và đi cho thuê mướn nhưng em đi rồi. Có phải em không thích chuyện đó* nữa... hay là...?"

(*: Ý chỉ fisting.)

Thane hiểu cả, hiểu cả. Ra là sợ mình bỏ nhà ra đi nên cậu nghĩ ra một ý hay để trấn an đối phương đang bối rối đó. Tranh thủ lúc Arthur chưa nói xong, cậu nhào vô hôn lên môi một cái chụt làm cho anh cảm thấy bất ngờ. "Ơ... em?"

"Ngốc này, em có nói là em chán đâu. Nghề mới, công việc mới, chúng ta sẽ có tiền và có mái ấm hạnh phúc." Thane chép miệng lắc đầu, giải thích cặn kẽ.

"Chắc anh cũng nên như vậy..." Arthur suy nghĩ, mặc dù nhà đã giàu sẵn rồi nhưng một lúc nào đó sẽ hết tiền, không có gì trường tồn mãi mãi.

"Anh đi kiếm việc làm chính đi, hay là... đi làm kế toán?"

"Cũng được, mà tối... *tạo nắm đấm cho cậu thấy* em không phiền chứ?"

Thane nuốt nước bọt ngại ngùng, "Cũng được." Dù rõ ràng... chuyện cơm bữa sẵn rồi còn đi hỏi lại.

"Được rồi, để anh dẫn em đi xin việc." Arthur hài lòng khi việc "đòi hỏi" của mình không quá khó khăn như trước, cậu đã dễ dãi rất nhiều và đã quen với việc "đó" hai năm nay rồi.

Cuộc đời của Thane đã có tiến triển tích cực, kết thúc bằng việc cậu và Arthur góp gạo thổi cơm chung và hai người rất vui vẻ sẵn sàng ở bên cạnh nhau. Chỉ cần như thế là đủ.

**-HẾT-**

**Author's Note:**

> Fic này miêu tả fisting (một trò chơi cảm giác mạnh trong quan hệ tình dục cho nam và nữ, rất lạ trong fanfiction), khuyến cáo không nên thử vì nó sẽ làm tổn thương đến cơ thể, trong fic anh Thane là "đỡ đòn" nên trâu chó, chịu được mấy cú rồi quen. À tiện thể, xin giải thích Fist là gì nhé! Fist là cho cả nguyên bàn tay kiểu nắm đấm vào lỗ ấy, rồi bắt đầu thọt ra thọt vô, thọt vô cảm, thọt tới tấp.... đem lại cảm giác sướng nhất cho người thâm nhập và người nhận "đấm". Ý tưởng này xuất phát từ việc tôi đọc được một fic Benry (SuperBat RPF: Henry Cavill x Ben Affleck) bên AO3 nên rất hứng thú.
> 
> Lí do tôi ship Arthur x Thane: trong game, cả hai anh đều trâu bò (anh thụ thì đỡ đòn/đấu sĩ, anh công thì đấu sĩ/đỡ đòn) và là quốc vương giống nhau, đều cầm kiếm và mặc giáp. Mối quan hệ của hai anh trong game là hàng xóm siêu thân thiết, mỗi lần có biến thì chắc chắn sẽ lại tìm đến nhau để hợp tác, sau đó đến gặp Ilumia và Tel'Annas ở Tháp quang minh và Rừng nguyên sinh để mở cuộc chiến. Nhờ hai anh, cả vương quốc Norman và Okka có quan hệ tốt đẹp, người dân sung túc....
> 
> Fic này rất dài, đơn giản là vì tôi đầu tư từng chữ cái một cho K trong event maid của em gái, nhưng đã xảy ra chuyện lùm xùm bên AOV Fandom làm tôi thất vọng nên tôi phải kéo dài thời gian viết fic đến giờ phút này.


End file.
